Retour des temps anciens
by Bloodykey
Summary: D'étranges personnes en ont après les perles ! Problème : elles sont puissantes !
1. Introduction

Titre : Euh...Ze sais pas ! (plonge la main dans un bocal avec une étiquette "Titre à ne jamais donner à une fic" et ressort un petit papier) Et la vainqueur est...(roulement de tambour)...un merveilleux titre que je vais vous donner à l'instant...(suspens, suspens)...Retour des temps anciens ! (énorme bid avec protestations dans la salle) Oups, boulette !

Auteur : Moua / Kay : Quel aide précieuse / Bloody : Et maintenant qu'y a mon nom / Kay : Dis-le, point barre / Bloody : Bon, oki ! Auteur folle et tarée par excellence, moi, Bloodykey !

Source : Regardez la rubrique où vous êtes ! Bande d'incultes / Kay : Tu vas avoir beaucoup moins de lecteurs... / Bloody : Tu crois / Kay : Un peu oui !... / Bloody : ...Les nuuuuuuuuuuuuuls ! Naruto c'est trooop bien !

Genre : aventure, mystère

Couples : à venir...

Disclamer : Vous savez, le truc que tout le monde dit tout le temps !... / Kay : Désolé, mais je vois paaaas / Bloody : Meuhhh si, et c'est bien suffisant / Kay : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan / Bloody : Raaaaaaaaaaah, t'es lourd / Kay : C'est comme ça que tu m'as créé aussi / Bloody : ...Ok ! Les persos de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ! Mais je les veux ! Surtout Gaara et Shikamaru / Kay : Et bah voilà...

Commentaires : Ma première fic à chapitres sur fanficiton. net ! Attention, je suis pas une novice moua / Kay : T'en a encore fini aucune ! D'ailleurs, tu devrais t'y remettre au lieu d'embêter tout le monde avec une histoire que tu finiras jamais / Bloody : Si ! J'en ai fini une ! Celle sur GW ! (toute fière) / Kay : Par ce que t'avais reçu une tonne de reviews, sinon elle aurait été au même niveau que les autres / Bloody : ...Meuh non ! Allez, viendez voir ma zolie histoire !

ps : l'histoire se passe après que Sasuke soit parti retrouver Orochimaru, Naruto n'est toujours pas parti...

* * *

**Retour des temps anciens**

**

* * *

**

Introduction

La vie reprenait son cours à Konoha depuis le départ de Sasuke, malgré la peine que cela pouvait engendrer chez certain, notamment chez ses anciens coéquipiers. Chacun essayait d'oublier cette mauvaise passe pour se consacrer à la reconstruction du village et aux relations avec les autres régions pour éviter les éventuelles rebellions qui pourraient leur être fatales.

Le jour se levait lentement à l'horizon, étendant son long voile clair au-dessus des maisons déjà éveillées pour la plupart. La lumière pénétra chaleureusement dans le bureau de l'Hokage, qui une fois de plus était en train de dormir sur un tas de dossier qui aurait dû être examinés et évalués depuis longtemps déjà. C'est ce moment que choisit Shizune pour entrer en trombe dans la pièce, un air à la fois réjoui et inquiet sur le visage.

Shizune : TSUNADE-SAMA !

Tsunade sursauta violemment, faisant tomber les nombreuses feuilles de son bureau. Elle mit un tant à réagir, envoyant un regard agressif à sa jeune subordonnée, voulant tout de suite une explication à une telle agitation. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt le message, mais ne réussit pas pour autant à se calmer, soufflant de d'épuisement.

Shizune : L'équipe...qui était partie pour...améliorer les relations avec Suna...a fait une découverte...incroyable en revenant !

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée aussi brutalement, la curiosité du Godaime fut piquée au vif, la faisant s'installer plus confortablement sur son siège, regardant intensément la jeune médecin.

Tsunade : Continue...

Shizune sourit intérieurement d'avoir évité la colère de sa supérieur, mais surtout d'avoir réussi à capter son attention aussi facilement. Il fallait dire aussi que ça en valait la peine. Elle se calma tant bien que mal pour mieux se faire comprendre, voulant à tout prix lui faire part de la nouvelle.

Shizune : L'équipe, donc, a trouvé une grotte encore inconnue dans la forêt. Si nous ne l'avions pas remarquée avant, c'est parce que l'entrée était cachée très profondément dans un lac. Ils se sont empressé d'aller la visiter pour voir s'il elle n'avait pas une quelconque importance, et là...

Elle s'arrêta, commençant à fouiller dans sa sacoche pour en retirer deux perles, l'une améthyste avec des reflets noirs, l'autre bleue aux reflets verts. Elles étaient toutes les deux de taille moyenne, mais semblaient chargées d'une étrange aura. Un immense sourire ravi s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de Shizune.

Shizune : Alors, qu'en pensez-vous, Tsunade-sama ?

Son sourire disparut en voyant l'air grave qu'affichait la légendaire kunoichi. Celle-ci se leva et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour observer le village, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose d'important.

Tsunade : Où étaient posées ces perles ?

Shizune : Hein ?

Tsunade : Réponds !

Shizune : Oh, et bien...je crois qu'ils ont parlés d'une sorte d'autel, ou quelque chose dans le genre... Pourquoi cette question ?

L'Hokage se retourna, les sourcil froncés, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux, et si elle ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, la jeune femme aurait même pu croire à de la crainte.

Tsunade : C'est mauvais, très mauvais ! Si ces perles étaient disposées ainsi et aussi bien cachées, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Il est très probable qu'elles renferment quelque chose de puissant, peut-être même une chose dangereuse... Shizune !

Shizune : Ou..oui ?

Tsunade : Ramène-les où elles ont été trouvées !

Shizune : Euh...j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible...

Tsunade : ...?

Shizune : Quand l'équipe est sortie du lac, un tourbillon s'est formé, et l'entrée a été bouchée par un éboulement...

Tsunade : Et bien retirez les pierres!

Shizune : Le problème, c'est que la salle a été détruite au même moment...

Tsunade : Quoi !

Cette fois, Shizune n'hésitait plus. Ce n'était pas de la crainte qu'il y avait dans les yeux de la puissante Hokage, mais de la terreur. Celle-si s'approcha d'une petite étagère et en sorti un coffre aux motifs étranges. Elle s'empara prestement des deux joyaux et les y déposa, pour enfin sceller définitivement la boite à l'aide d'un parchemin. Elle rangea alors le tout dans son bureau, puis se tourna vers Shizune, la regardant d'un air menaçant.

Tsunade : Ne parle de ça à personne !

Shizune : Mais...et ceux qui ont découvert la grotte ?

Tsunade : Fais-leur promettre de ne rien dire, et préviens-les que s'ils n'obéissent pas, ils devront en subir les conséquences!

Shizune : Bi...bien !

La jeune médecin salua rapidement son maître, puis se dépêcha d'aller prévenir les ninjas concernés. Dans son bureau, la légendaire Sannin réfléchissait au moyen de se débarrasser des perles sans déclencher ce qu'elles renfermaient, mais toutes ses idées menaient dans une impasse. Dans leur boite, les joyaux se mirent à briller d'un éclat étrange, comme si quelque chose cherchait à sortir...

A suivre...

* * *

Bloody : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Kay : C'est court !

Bloody : Je te cause pas à toi ! Alors les autres ?

Naruto : C'est court !

Shikamaru : Très court !

Gaara : Trop court quoi !

Bloody : Euh...oui ! Mais à part ça ?

Naruto : On nous voit pas !

Bloody : Mais encore ?

Gaara : Le titre est complètement nul !

Bloody : Vous pourriez pas trouver un truc positif ? T T

Shikamaru : ...C'est quoi ces perles ?

Bloody : Tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes tu chauffes !

Shikamaru : Euh...du suspens ?

Bloody : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Gaara : J'aurais pas dit ça !

Naruto : Et puis un seul bon point contre une tonne de mauvais, ça le fait pas !

Bloody : Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Na !

Kay : Ah bah si tu réfléchis comme ça, fallait pas leur demander leurs avis !

Bloody : Veux pas le savoir ! Si j'ai pas de compliments, et bah je laisse cette fic en suspens !

Kay : On appelle ça du chantage ! En tout cas, ça se voit pas du tout que tu veux des reviews !...

Bloody : Oups... Bon bah à la suite ! Et au fait, si vous vous avez des idées de couple, n'hésitez pas !


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : J'ose pas !... / Kay : T'avais qu'à pas donner un titre aussi nul !... / Bloody : Pas fait exprès, j'étais en cours d'inspiration !... / Kay : Rien à péter ! Dis-le !. / Bloody : Mawawawawa ! L'expression toute pourrie que tu viens de dire !.. / Kay : Change pas de sujet !.. / Bloody : Oook ! Cette fic porte le joli nom -complétementhorriblemaisqu'ilfautpaslediresinononvametapperetqueçafaitbobo-Retour des temps anciens !

Auteur : Une certaine personne qui aime embêter tout le monde en donnant pas son nom mais que tout le monde il s'en contre-fiche parce qu'il le sait déjà ou qu'il veut pas le savoir ! Bref, moi, Bloodykey !

Source : Pokémon, avec du Jacky/Régis... Mwawawawa, vous auriez du voir vos têtes ! Enfin, du Jacky/Régis, ça pourrait rendre l'histoire plus intéressante, non ?...Nan, je déconne (qui sait)!Pour la source, c'est Naruto !

Genre : aventure, mystère

Couples : à venir...

Disclamer : Inspiration...Expiration... / Kay : Courage, c'est toujours le lancement le plus difficile... / Bloody : Me déconcentre paaaaaas !... / Kay : Moi ? Noooooon ! Je suis la bonté incarnée, je n'oserais pas!... / Bloody : Mouais ! Tous ça pour dire que les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ! A part les deux petits nouveaux, Mool et Gohal ! J'suis contenteeeuhhhh !

Commentaires : Un chapitre plus long !... / Kay : Miracle ! Dieu exiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste ! Prions, oui... / Bloody : T'exagèrerais pas un peu / Kay : Moi ? Noonn !... / Bloody : T'es vraiment chiant à tout le temps être ironique !... / Kay : Je suis à ton image, très chère !.. /Bloody : Mouis, c'est vrai !...

ps : l'histoire se passe après que Sasuke soit parti retrouver Orochimaru, Naruto n'est toujours pas parti... (le bouleeeeet ! lol)

Réponse aux reviews...ok, à la review ! T T

**Renia :** Ma première review pour cette histoire ! J'suis contente ! Vraiment, ça te plait ? Chouette, moi qui croyais que ça ne plairais à personne... Sinon, pour ton couple chéri d'amour, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il y en ait, mais il va falloir attendre vu que Sasuke n'est plus là ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va pas tarder à le revoir ! Peut-être dans le chapitre trois, mais dans la quatre, sûr !

* * *

**Retour des temps anciens**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans un petit appartement, une tornade blonde passait et repassait en même temps qu'un gros sac de voyage se remplissait. Elle s'arrêta soudain, un sourire satisfait inscrit sur son visage devant son travail accompli. Il ne restait presque plus rien dans les armoires, où plutôt par terre quand on connaissait le propriétaire.

Naruto : Parfait !

Il sortit ensuite pour retrouver ses amis qui avaient organisé une petite fête pour son départ. Il courrait gaiement en pensant à tout ce qu'il y aurait à manger ainsi qu'au dur entraînement que lui réservait Jiraya quand il percuta violemment quelqu'un, se retrouvant avachi par terre. Il se releva douloureusement, pestant contre l'inconscient qui avait osé le déranger. Il déglutit quand il se rendit compte du gabarit de ledit inconscient qui devait bien faire trois fois sa taille. A ses côtés, une jeune femme le regardait d'un air dédaigneux. Ils ressemblaient à des ninjas, mais aucuns d'eux ne portaient de bandeaux ou d'habits relatifs à un village, au contraire, ils étaient affublés de longs vêtement amples noirs ainsi que de chapeaux noir bleuté à franges rouges qui cachaient presque tout leurs corps.

Inconnue : Tu pourrais faire attention, gamin !

Inconnu : Ouais...ça pourrait te poser des problèmes...

Ils émirent tous les deux un petit rire inquiétant avant de partir. Naruto les regarda un moment s'éloigner, encore sous le choc, puis se ressaisissant, courut vers le point de rendez-vous...

Plus loin, les deux inconnus continuaient leur chemin, une discussion houleuse ayant débutée.

Inconnue : Tu pourrais pas faire attention en marchant ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas se faire repérer !

Inconnu : Tu as bien vu comment il est arrivé, impossible de l'esquiver sans éveiller les soupçons...

Inconnue : 'tain ! T'est vraiment pas doué Gohal !

Gohal : Excuse-moi... J'avais oublié que tu étais parfaite, Mool...

Mool : Mouais... T'es pardonné !

Elle se mit alors à rire, mais d'un rire plus calme que la première fois, ce qui fit sourire Gohal. Les deux coéquipiers arrivèrent bientôt jusqu'à leur destination : le bureau de l'Hokage. Derrière eux, des corps de ninjas parsemaient le chemin...

----

Naruto : SALUT TOUT LE MONDE !

Sakura : Te voilà enfin, Naruto !

Ils étaient tous là, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Néji, Lee, Tenten, ainsi que leurs professeurs, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai et Iruka. Même les trois du désert, Gaara, Temari et Kankurô, étaient restés pour lui dire au revoir.

Kiba : Qu'est-ce que t'étais encore en train de faire ?

Naruto : Désolé, mais j'ai été retardé en chemin...

Le seul fait de repenser aux deux étrangers le fit frissonner, l'aura qu'ils avaient dégagé lors de leur rencontre étant vraiment étrange. Il se reprit puis se tourna avec envie vers le buffet, se frottant les mains d'impatience. Sakura ne manqua pas sa réaction, un doux sourire éclaircissant son visage. Elle se tourna vers toutes les personnes présentes, et proposa sur un ton joyeux :

Sakura : Bien ! Et si nous nous attaquions à ce magnifique buffet ? Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter...!

Tout le monde acquiesça avec enthousiasme. Ils allaient se mettre en action quand Shizune apparut soudain, complètement essoufflée, du sang lui coulant du bras.

Shizune : Les...perles...

Elle allait s'écrouler mais fut rattrapée in extremis par Asuma, bientôt rejoint par tous les autres.

Kurenai : Shizune ! Que se passe-t-il ?

La blessée respirait difficilement, mais réussit tant bien que mal à articuler quelques mots.

Shizune : Les perles...volées...bureau de l'Hokage...

Elle se mit alors à tousser avant de s'évanouir définitivement. Kakashi prit aussitôt les directives devant les étranges révélations faites par Shizune, malgré le fait qu'il ne comprenait en rience qu'elle voulait dire par perles.

Kakashi : Iruka, emmène Shizune à l'hôpital puis prévient tout le monde de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Kureni, Asuma, Gai et moi allons voir ce qu'il se passe au bureau de l'Hokage ! Quand à vous autres, allez voir s'il y a d'autres blessés ! Exécution !

Devant le soudain de la situation, ils ne purent qu'obéir aux directives données. Kakashi et son groupe ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver jusqu'au bureau du Godaime, rencontrant en chemin ne nombreuses personnes inconscientes par terre. Tout semblait désert, et pourtant, une étrange aura semblait flotter dans l'air...

Kakashi : C'est le problème, quand on ne sait pas contenir sa force...on ne peut pas se cacher !...

Deux ombres sortirent soudain des ténèbres, se plaçant juste devant les trois professeurs.

Mool : Ce n'était pas notre attention de nous cacher, mais voyez-vous, nous sommes tellement puissants que ça se fait automatiquement...!

Elle lança un de ses regards dédaigneux dont elle avait le secret tout en poussant un petit rire difficilement supportable. Gohal fit un pas en avant tout en souriant étrangement.

Gohal : Et sachez que nous savons parfaitement contenir notre force, sinon vous seriez morts depuis longtemps...

Les cinq ninjas se jaugèrent un moment, puis Kurenai reprit enfin la parole.

Kurenai : Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Mool : Nous sommes venus chercher ce qui nous appartient !

Gai : Les perles ?

Mool : Vous êtes au courant ? J'aurais cru que Godaime aurait été plus discrète...

Asuma : Elle l'a été, nous venons juste de l'apprendre...

Mool : Oh ! Alors je suppose que vous ne savez rien d'elles...Tant mieux...

Gohal semblait s'impatienter de rester là à ne rien faire, il lança alors un regard énervée à sa compagne qui capta aussitôt le message, témoignage des nombreuses heures qu'ils avaient dû passer ensemble.

Mool : Et bien nous n'allons pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps...

Elle allait partir quand Kurenai lui bloqua le passage, un air de défi dans les yeux.

Kureni : Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

Mool : Chez nous, mais j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas vraiment d'accord...

La jeune étrangère poussa un profond soupir, sortant soudain un étrange bâton couleur améthyste aux reflets noir, faisant ainsi se reculer la kunoichi.

Kurenai : Qu'est-ce que...?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que des ombres sortirent du sol et pénétrèrent en elle, la faisant hurler de douleur, avant de ressortir, la laissant complètement inerte sur le sol. Ses deux coéquipiers regardèrent la scène sans bouger, encore sous le choc.

Kakashi : Les ninjas dehors...c'étaient vous...seuls ?

Mool se tourna alors vers les trois survivants, dévoilant un sourire effrayant.

Mool : Oui...

Gohal : Mais ne vous inquiétez pas...vous n'allez pas tarder à les rejoindre...

----

Naruto : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Un peu partout près du bâtiment principal, des milliers de ninjas se trouvaient à terre, et il était impossible de les réveiller.

Néji : Il s'agit sûrement d'un chakra spécial...

Hinata : Mais alors...nos professeurs courent un grave danger !...

Lee : Ne t'inquiète pas, nos sensei sont très puissants, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée des intrus...

Soudain, un hurlement déchira le silence pesant, suivi de très près par deux autres. Les élèves ne mirent pas longtemps à reconnaître leurs origines.

Sakura : Kakashi-sensei ! Il leur est arrivé quelque chose !

Ils allaient partir en direction des cris quand deux ombres passèrent devant eux : une femme et un homme habillés en noir...

A suivre...

* * *

Bloody : Ayé ! Premier chapitre terminé ! J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pass'que j'avais du boulot...

Kay : Dur dur le lycée !...

Bloody : Ze veux mon liiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Shika : Tu peux rester à dormir aussi longtemps que tu veux...

Gaara : On peut même aller brûler ton lycée !

Kay : Pourquoi vous êtes si gentils ?

Shika : Mais parce qu'on veut qu'elle soit en forme pour continuer voyons !...

Kay : Vraiment ? Si c'est le cas, range ce somnifère Gaara !

Shika et Gaara : ...

Bloody : J'ai pas tout suivi...

Kay : ...Filez moi le cachet en fait ! Elle en a vraiment besoin !

Shika et Gaara : Ok !

Bloody : Gné ? Bon bah c'est pas grave ! A la prochaine qui sera je sais pas quand cette fois !... Mais peut-être plus rapidement si vous m'envoyer des REVIEEWWWS !

Kay : Ca y est ! Elle commence déjà à délirer !

Bloody : Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Dodooooooooooooooo !


End file.
